


The Phantom and The Cat

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Garcia and Lucy get kinky, Non-Graphic Smut, my new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: The Team is invited to a Hallowen Party





	The Phantom and The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mks57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/gifts).

> For Garcy October!! Prompt: Black Cat.
> 
> See how many Garcy Bingo words you can spot ;)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Vampire. He’s already got the tall, dark, and brooding parts down. All he’d need to do is slick back his hair, add some fake blood, and wear fangs.”

  
“Nah, man, he doesn’t seem like the type to get all dressed up. He’s gonna wear tactical gear or something simple like a baseball player.”

  
“He said he’s getting a costume, so it’s probably something scary or creepy, like a zombie.”

  
“Really? A zombie? You really think he’s gonna be a _zombie_?”

  
“Maybe. Zombie’s are scary.”

  
“Sure, if you’re like ten. How about Jason? Or Michael Myers?”

  
“Ooooh, he’s _definitely_ dressing up as a serial killer! What do you think, Lucy?”

  
Lucy, who had tuned Rufus and Wyatt out as soon as they started talking, turned her head towards them when Rufus called her. “What?”

  
Wyatt rolled his eyes and huffed, clearly annoyed that Lucy had been ignoring them. “What do you think Flynn’s gonna be dressed as? I’m thinking a serial killer, Rufus is jumping around with classic horror monsters.”

  
“It’s _Flynn_. He’s totally dressing up as something scary!” Rufus said with a ‘Duh’ look on his face.

  
“I don’t know, guys. Maybe a soccer player. He likes soccer.” Lucy answered, not really wanting to be part of this conversation. She was more then a little bored and the drink she had in her hand wasn’t strong enough to make her glad to be in Wyatt’s company.

  
Denise had invited the entire team to a costume party that she and her wife were hosting. She figured since everyone would be dressed up then no one would recognize them. Denise had left her credit card with them and told them to have fun getting costumes and that agents would drop them off at her house once they were ready. The only catch being that they had to split up into two groups and a solider had to be in each. Lucy had wanted to go with Flynn, but Rufus had grabbed her and Wyatt and ushered them out stating that he wasn’t going shopping with Flynn and he wanted his costume to be a surprise for Jiya.

  
Now here she was, dressed as the Phantom from _Phantom of the Opera_ because it came with a mask. Wyatt was dressed as a scarecrow and Rufus was a werewolf. It was Halloween and the stores had very slim pickings and looked as if a storm hit them, but they made do. They were waiting for the rest of their team to arrive.

  
The three of them sat at a table in a corner in the backyard. Denise and her wife, Michelle, had really gone all out for the party. The entire house was decorated with spiders, cobwebs, bats, and pumpkins. Lanterns lite the yard and walkways. The front yard was made to look like a graveyard with tomb stones, bones, small coffins, zombies, and projections of ghost moving about. If it wasn’t for the music or jell-o shots, Lucy would have thought this place was supposed to be a haunted house or something.

  
There was a good amount of people in and out of the house and even more set to arrive within the hour. It was only seven and they had only caught a glimpse of Denise as she was making her way out to drop her daughter off at a friends house and to pick up more candy for the kids trick or treating in the neighborhood. Lucy took in everyone’s costume. They ranged from the horrific to the silly and she delighted in being around other people that weren’t trying to kill her besides her Bunker family for a night.

  
Rufus suddenly sitting straight up caught her attention and she looked right at him. “You ok, Rufus?” He didn’t answer, he just looked past her with his mouth open and his eyes practically popping out of their sockets.  
“Ho-_ly_ shit.” Wyatt muttered and Lucy shot him a confused look, but he too was looking past her.

  
When she turned around it didn’t take her long to figure out what they were staring at. Garcia Flynn had just walked out of the house. She watched as he scanned the room and smile at her once he spotted them. She took in his costume as he made his way towards their table. He was dressed as a black cat, if the ears, collar, and fluffy tail were any indication. But what really caught _everyone’s_ attention was the fact that he wasn’t wearing a cat suit, but a black skin tight latex suit. It hugged all the right places and showed off all of his…assets.

  
“Hello, Lucy. You look fantastic.” Flynn said once he reached them. He glanced at the men behind her, gave a nod, but focused all his attention on her.

  
Lucy, on the other hand, had all her focus on his crotch. The suit was _very_ tight and left little to the imagination. She suddenly needed water. She cleared her throat a couple of times when she realized he was waiting for her to respond. “Th-thank you. You also look…good.” Her brain was very much _not_ working at the moment.

  
“Wyatt, how hard do I have to stab myself in the eye with this fork before this image is erased from my mind?” Rufus said from behind her and she would have scolded him had she not been under whatever spell Flynn’s suit cast on her because she couldn’t look away from how the latex reflected the moonlight.

  
“What the hell, Flynn? You walked around children like that?” Wyatt spoke in a slightly annoyed voice, he was very uncomfortable with the whole situation and the way Lucy hadn’t looked away from the other mans groin area.

  
“The only child I see here is you, Wyatt.” Flynn quipped before moving his attention away from Lucy to Rufus. “Besides, _I’m_ not the one you should be worried about.”

  
Rufus gave him a confused look before he gave a strained yelp as he jumped up. Effectively startling Lucy out of the trance she was in. Lucy moved her gaze from Flynn to Rufus, who was making his way towards Jiya. “Oh, jeez.” Lucy uttered as she noticed that Jiya was wearing the _same exact_ outfit as Flynn, but in pink. “Why?” Was the only thing that came to mind once she looked back at Flynn.

  
“None of the stores we went to sold cat costumes in my size, so all I got was the tale and ears. Until Connor suggested a sex shop since they sell latex suits. They were having a sale and Jiya liked the pink one.” Flynn sat down as he explained.

  
“OH GOD! Is Connor wearing one too?” Wyatt asked, suddenly _very_ afraid.

  
“No. Connor’s wearing a regular suit. I think he’s Robert Johnson. He went to grab drinks.” Flynn watched Rufus trying to cover Jiya up with the jacket from his costume. “Where’s Agent Christopher? We have her card.”

  
“Jesus, she’s gonna kill you for using her care to buy those.” Lucy smiled at the Croatian next to her.

  
“It was Jiya’s idea. I was fine with the ears and tail. But once she seen how I looked in this, she went up to the counter and bought it. That’s when we found out about the sale and she got hers. She thought Rufus would love it.”

  
“I’m sure he does. But I think he’s worried about other people loving it as well.” Connor stated as he place a cup in front of Flynn. “You look wonderful, my dear. The Phantom had never looked more beautiful, isn’t that right Flynn?” Connor nudged the taller man as he sat down and received a glare in return. Connor looked towards Wyatt, “What are you supposed to be? A straw man?”

  
“I’m a scarecrow, smartass.” Wyatt was pissed. He had Lucy’s attention before Flynn showed up and now she wasn’t even looking his way. Unbelievable. Now that Rufus wasn’t around he only had Connor to talk to since Lucy seemed to be having some sort of staring contest with Flynn. “Is that the same suit you wore when you met Robert Johnson?”

  
“It is. Have you figured out my costume?”

  
“Robert Johnson?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Lando Calrissian?” Lucy asked, curious of what his costume was.

  
“Wrong again. I’m the cross roads demon that Johnson made the deal with.” Conner stated, very proud that his costume stumped his friends.

  
“That’s clever, I never would have guessed.” Lucy smiled at the older man, very impressed with his choice of costume. Matter of fact, Lucy was extremely happy that Connor was with Flynn when they went shopping, otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten to see the mouth watering results.

  
She was too busy staring at Flynn’s chest that she didn’t notice the tail he had slowly wrap around her ankle, until it gave a soft squeeze. She gave him a ‘What the fuck?’ look and he showed her the small remote he held in his palm. It was an animatronic tail. Sweet Jesus. The not so innocent thoughts and images that cropped up had her way more aroused then she was she had first laid eyes on his outfit.

  
“Do you wanna play with it?” Flynn asked quietly as he leaned towards her.

  
Her brain shut down at that. “W-what?”

  
“My tail. You can play with it if you want.” He offered up the remote and waited patiently to see if she’d take it.

  
Lucy glanced at the others at the table, they hadn’t noticed anything. She took the remote. She examined it and noted the 4 buttons on it and began pressing them. The first one made the tail wag very slowly. The second one made it wag faster and it curled up. The third button had it curling and uncurling. The last button made it vibrate. She left that setting on.

  
She noticed that he was fidgeting in his seat and moved the tail closer to his thigh before she pressed the button that made it curl. The tail was now wrapped around his thigh. The effect it was having on him was _noticeable_. His knuckles turned white from the death grip he had on his chair and Lucy’s mouth ran dry as she watched his erection grow bigger. She moved her chair closer and leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. It _looked_ innocent, but it gave her a better view of what she was doing to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she could feel the heat coming off of his body in waves.

  
Flynn was biting his lip and trying to control his breathing, but it was proving to be difficult. Lucy placed her hand on his thigh, right above the tail, and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Lucy…” She was close enough to read the nametag on his collar, ‘Time Bandit’. Jiya’s doing, no doubt. With another quick glance at the men at their table, Lucy palmed his cock causing his eyes to roll shut and his head fell forward once she started stroking him.

  
“What the hells wrong with you, Flynn?” Wyatt asked and if there was ever a cure for an erection it was the sound of his voice. Flynn was still hard, but he was no longer teetering on the edge of a climax. “Is it past your bed time or something?”

  
Wyatt sounded way too smug and if it wasn’t for the fact that Lucy still had a good grip on his cock he’d get up and punch him. Flynn glared at the smaller man but before he could address the boner killer that was Wyatt Logan, Lucy tightened her grip and his response died in his throat. He glanced down and watched her shut the tail off, he had to bite back a whimper at the loss. She then trailed her fingers along his length before removing her hand entirely. He gave her a pout, but she just winked in return.

  
“Garcia Flynn!!” He immediately tensed up when Denise hissed his name. He turned to see her holding Jiya by the scruff of her neck. Rufus was behind them looking like a frightened child.

  
Flynn smiled back at her, his erection officially gone. “Good evening, Denise. May I say I absolutely love your costume.”

  
Denise was dressed as the Wicked Witch and had what one could only assume to be murder in her eyes. “Don’t you play innocent with me, Flynn. _SEX SUITS??_”

  
“To be fair, it could have been worse. I wanted to buy whips and a ball gag.” Jiya mentioned. Rufus looked either horrified or aroused. It was hard to tell.

  
“My _wife_ is going to have a _fit_! How am I supposed to explain this?”

  
Jiya and Flynn gave each other a look before they both pointed at Connor and saying, “It was his idea!!”

  
Connor just gave them an annoyed look before heaving a big sigh, “Really, children? You can’t blame father every time mother is angry with you.”

  
“But it _was_ your idea to go into the sex shop to begin with!” Jiya argued which just lead to bickering between the entire team.

  
Flynn and Jiya were blaming Connor. Connor was blaming Jiya and Flynn. Rufus was arguing that they should never had listened to the older man in the first place. Wyatt was complaining _just_ to complain. Lucy was trying not to laugh and Denise looked moments away from shooting all of them.

  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Denise quickly hushed them and released Jiya when she spotted her wife making her way towards them. “Not _one god damn word._” She hissed at them before smiling brightly at her wife. “Hello, sweetie.”

  
Michelle, who was also dressed as a witch, gave Denise a quick peck hello before smiling at the group, “Are these your work friends?”

  
“Yes. You remember, Lucy?”

  
“Oh, yes. How are you?”

  
“I’m great. The house looks amazing!” Lucy smiled at the older woman.

  
“Thank you! Our son and his friends set it all up. He’s staying with his baseball team in a cabin for the weekend, but he wanted to make sure the house looked Halloween ready before he left.” Michelle then looked at Jiya and then at Flynn, “Wow…Those are…_some_ costumes.”

  
Flynn gave her a bright smile before outstretching his hand for her to shake. “Garcia Preston. Lucy’s husband.” He then introduced the entire group, “My sister Jiya, her boyfriend Rufus. Connor. Elmer Fudd.”

  
Michelle gave Wyatt a confused look, but didn’t address his weird name. “You _all_ work with Denise?”

  
“Yes. Your wife is in charge of us in a way. She keeps us safe.” Flynn grabbed Lucy’s hand and stood up. “Now, it was very lovely to finally meet you, but Lucy and I have to get going. We have to go home and take care of the little one.”

  
“Oh, of course! It’s always hard trying to have a date night when you have responsibilities, right?”

“It’s semi-hard and only getting harder.” Lucy was grateful that the mask covered a good portion of her face, other wise everyone would notice her blushing to the high heavens at Flynn’s double entendres. But he seemed very happy with himself. “Denise, we’ve had a few, you mentioned a taxi?”

  
Denise, picking up on the double meaning of his words, gave them a disappointed look only a mother can give. “Matthews is in the car and he’ll drive you home. Have fun.” Her tone of voice gave no indication that she meant that.

  
Flynn nodded at the group and dragged Lucy behind him as he barreled through partygoers. Once they made it to the front of the house he looked around and noticed only a small handful of people and pulled Lucy behind a tree. His lips immediately found hers in a deep kiss. He pressed her body against the tree with his before breaking away, his forehead resting on hers, “I missed you today.”

  
She smiled at his words and leaned up to kiss him again. “Remind me to thank Connor and Jiya for the suit. I can’t wait to peel it off of you. I especially love the tail.”

  
He lifted her in his arms and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He thrust his erection against her with a smirk, “It has it’s _advantages_.” He reached back and pulled the tail forward, placing it at her center. He took the remote that she still had in her hands and pressed the vibrate button. She gave a low moan as he thrust against her again. “We should go before someone finds us.” He thrust a few more times before placing her back on the ground.

  
Lucy’s legs were a little shaky, but she leaned on Flynn as they walked to the SUV that they could see Agent Matthews in. Flynn’s cock was straining against the latex, giving Lucy so many ideas, but she didn’t want an audience. “Garcia?”

  
“Yes, Lucy?”

  
“When we get to the Bunker, I want you to wear the tail. Only the tail.”

  
Flynn took her hand once more and ran to the car. Lucy laughing the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos fuel my soul.


End file.
